


Emotions and Feelings: 99%

by orphan_account



Series: 100% Gay [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Characters, Happy, M/M, Positive reaction from the crowd, gay men, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Emotions and Feelings: 99%

They both stood dead center on stage, staring at the wide expanse of the crowd cheering and calling out their names. Brendon could already feel himself sweat. He was fucking _nervous_. Every rational though in his body felt like it left him and his legs felt like jelly. He was trembling harshly as he brought the microphone to his lips. 

"H-hey guys!" He shouted out trying to sound as calm as possible but the fans, being the amazing people they are and already knowing something is up by Brendon's body language, all fall into a hushed state, the stadium that the boys were playing at grew completely eerily quiet which only added to Brendon's anxiety and fears. 

He was beginning to feel nauseous, all of the food he hate seeming to bubble up in his stomach and threaten to spew out at any given time.

One fan from the back of the crowd screamed "What's wrong baby?" Causing the other fans to immediately erupt asking the same question, curious as to what their problematic fave had on his mind. 

Brendon cleared his throat softly and brought the microphone back to his mouth, the crowd going silent again. He was shaking to his core, desperatly clutching onto his sanity before he dropped to the floor and sobbed. 

"Ryan and I have been wanting to announce this for a while and it's time we let you guys know about what's really been happening." The butterflies in his stomach were slowly fluttering away as he continued. "We've been waiting for the right time to say it and well, here we are." He chuckles nervously. 

"Ryan and I are dating, and have been for 3 years." The crowd erupted in a frenzy of applause and screaming, causing both men to breath a sigh of relief as well as the band and their managers. 

Everything was okay. 

Everything was fine.

For now. 


End file.
